


Yellow, Green, Blue, and White

by lupinistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellboy (Movies), Labyrinth (1986), Watchmen - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinistic/pseuds/lupinistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hated, abused, and scared Harry runs away from the Dursleys and limps into a abandoned church. He stumbles upon the a bold teleporter, who is the most beautiful creature Harry has ever seen. Dumble, Granger, Ron and female Weasley bashing. SLASH! Heavy elements of abuse. Rated M18 for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Multiverse slash crossover with heavy elements of physical abuse. If you do not like, or this may trigger something, do not read. Side note, I will not tolerate flames. Just saying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men.

Prolouge

"FREAK!" 15 year old Harry Potter heard his hippo of an uncle yell from downstairs. He sighed and carried his already fatigued body down the stairs.

He had been beaten a few times since being 'home' but nothing too bad so far. The beatings weren't what got to him most at this point, it was the betrayal of his friends. And Dumbledore for that matter. He remembered quite clearly how the betrayal had come to light at the end of the year. During his battle with Voldemort for his mind.

FLASHBACK

Voldemort delved deeper into his mind, trying to find something to use against him. He found memories of the beatings, deciding to bypass them. He seemed to think it in poor taste to use those. He went deeper. Finding and showing Harry memories he never remembered having.

'Harry had been walking alone in his 2nd year trying not to get caught by Snape in the dungeons. He heard whispering, piquing his curiosity. He heard Ron and Hermione talking about him in low voices.

"I can't wait until Dumbledore finally gets rid of Harry. No money is worth almost dying last year. Or even having to be his friend." Harry froze and gasped. Hermione turned at the sudden noise, eyes going wide in horror when she saw Harry standing in the shadows. She raised her wand, muttering a memory charm.

There several more of that nature, including one pertaining to Ginny trying to dose him with love potions. After a few minutes, Voldemort took pity on him. "After this Harry Potter, don't get in my way. My fight is with Dumbledore. He doesn't care about you. Find someone who will. Leave this war to the adults. Focus on being a child." Then Voldemort left his mind.

END FLASHBACK

Harry slowly walked down into the kitchen, seeing his Uncle holding glass in his hand. He held it up and beckoned Harry closer. Against his better judgement, Harry walked toward his uncle, until he was about a foot away from him. Vernon grabbed his hair viciously and dragged him forward, holding the glass in his face. " WHAT IS THIS FREAK! WHY IS THERE A SPOT ON THIS GLASS!? WELL!" He screamed in his nephew's face. When Harry didn't answer fast enough, he slammed his back into hard into the counter, bending in a way that was far from natural. But Harry didn't scream. He wouldn't make a sound. This just infuriated Vernon more. He threw Harry to the floor, kicking him repeatedly in the legs and arms that he had brought up to protect his stomach. He kept kicking him until his nephew went limp on the floor. He then left him bleeding in the dining room.

Several hours later, Harry woke in immense pain. He finally decided he had had enough. He was done. He was going to leave. He dragged himself outside, lifting himself to his feet, and going wherever his feet would guide him.

The only thing Harry could think as he ran through the streets of Surrey was why. Why did his aunt and uncle hate him? Why did they beat him? Why did Dumbledore betray him? Why did he pretend to care, then leave him with those monsters after he begged him not to? Why did Sirius have to die? Why did Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and pretend to care about him, only to steal his money from him? Not that he really cared about the money, but it still hurt. He was hurting in so many ways.

He was now limping near an abandoned church, it was looming over him looking haunted and destitute. But it would provide good shelter for now. He slowly limped toward it, having to stop every few steps to deal with the pain. Once he finally reached the doors, he carefully pushed the door and peered inside warily. He noticed that a few of the candles at the front were lit, telling him someone else was there. He slowly went inside and peered around, searching for said person. Upon finding no one, he decided to do something that most people would consider stupid… He called out to whoever it was.

"Hello?" No answer. "I know someone is here." At that he heard a soft 'bamf' come from somewhere, but no reply. " I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I need somewhere to hide and keep relatively warm for a while. I hope you don't mind a little company for a while." He said as he sat down on a nearby pew, whimpering at the pain that erupted from his back. After a moment he started to wheeze and gasp for air. He heard the strange noise again, and saw a pair of bright yellow eyes and blue skin before he blacked out. The last thought he thought he had was 'beautiful'.

A/N: The next chapter will be in Kurt's POV. Hope you guys enjoy, and review!


	2. I Vill Not Tell a Soul

A/N: When I said Kurt's POV I meant like in the same way as the last chapter went except focusing on Kurt. Because I suck at first person. Really bad! Oh and in case anyone was wondering, I will be bringing in other Harry Potter characters, namely Fred and George. They have a nice part to play with another X-Men character. It might be a while though, so just enjoy what I've written so far. Please review with your comments and questions, and I will answer the question via PM. 

Italics=German

Kurt lay the boy down on the pew after he passed out. He noticed the boy had a great many injuries. He wondered where he might have gotten them. Then he saw the bruises around his neck that were the shape of a hand. He no longer had to guess. He knew it was abuse. "Armer Junge." He whispered as he stroaked the boys face. Who or what could do such a thing? He looked adorable in his sleep. Kurt's tail acted on its own and started stroking the boys face. Kurt stayed by his side for the few hours that he was out cold.

As Kurt thought about what wrong had been done to the boy laying before him, he realized that many people could have done it. So many people were cruel these days. So many people were afraid of people who are different. That's what Kurt suspected about this boy. He may not have the outward appearance of looking different, such as Kurt' s own, but he knew that meant nothing. Many mutants looked like everyone else, but had deadly secrets. Maybe this boy was different as well. Kurt sat like this for hours, waiting for the boy to wake up.

When he finally did wake, Kurt was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the startling green eyes staring at him. He jumped at the soft raspy voice.

"Who are you?" Kurt looked into the green eyes, expecting to see what he usually did, disgust and fear. But what he saw was curiosity, awe and... Admiration?

"I am Kurt Vagner. And you are?" He asked, turning to kneel next to the boy on the pew. The boy smiled. It would have been amazing if it weren't so broken. In the that moment, Kurt vowed to himself he would fix the boy before him. He would make his eyes gleam, and make his smile beautiful again. He was pulled out of his musings when the boy spoke again.

"I am Harry Potter. But I plan to change my name as soon as possible. I just need to get away. Once I'm away, I'll be fine. Just a few things I have to do in London before I go. Then I'll probably head to America." He started to think on his plans, completely forgetting about the beautiful creature beside him. Well, sort of. He was kinda thinking about asking him to go with him, not that Kurt knew that. Kurt was just watching the thoughtful expressions play across the boys face. After a moment he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the younger boy. Said boy gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that. Just thinking about the things I need to do before leaving England." He said softly. Kurt stared at a bruise on his face, before looking into his eyes.

"You need to heal before you do anyfing. While ve are on ze subject, who did zis to you? Who vould do zis to you?" Kurt asked, heart aching as Harry looked away, seemingly in shame. Kurt raised a hand up and stroked his face, trying to offer some comfort.

"You don't have to be afraid or ashamed. What they did vas not your fault. And they vill not hurt you again. Zat I can promise, schön." This caused Harry to smile a little.

"My uncle. I'll tell you the whole story, but you have to swear yourself to secrecy." He said with a serious look on his face. Kurt could feel the gravity of the situation. He knew he had to agree.

"I vouldn't dare tell a soul vithout your permission." He said, taking one of Harry's hands in his own three fingered one. Harry smiled at him, before looking away and taking a deep breath.

"First of all, you must not interrupt me while I'm telling you my story. Understood?" He waited till he got a nod in return, before he leaned back and began.

A/N: Haha! Cliffy! I don't normally do these, but I feel that the next part of the story will be most effective in Harryish POV.


	3. My Life Is A Near Death Experience

Harry POV:

Harry took a deep breath before starting. "First thing you should know is that I'm a wizard." He looked to see Kurt give him a calculating look. "I would show you, but then they would take find me and take me back. I'll show you after we go to Gringotts." If Kurt noticed that Harry assumed that he was going with him, he didn't show it. "There is a powerful wizard by the name of Voldemort, who believes that all nonmagical folk, or as we call them, muggles should be killed. He is thought to be cruel and evil. When I was about a year old there was supposedly a prophecy created about me being able to kill him or something. So he came after my parents and I. He killed my parents and tried to kill me but the spell rebounded and destroyed his body, but apparently not his soul.

He ran off to hide for the next 10 years and I was sent to my aunt and uncles home.I then lived for the next 10 years in a cupboard under the stairs, being used as a slave and beaten senseless everyday of my life. Then just before I turned 11 I got my letter to Hogwarts, which was the school that I learned magic at. It was taken. The letters kept coming until my uncle went insane and decided to try and run away. We ended up in a shack that wanted to cave in on us, on an island that was off shore, in the middle of a storm.

My aunt and uncle got the bed in another room, and cousin got the couch with the extra blankets while I got the freezing ground covered with dust, with nothing but a thin sheet. This was by the way the night before my 11th birthday. I couldn't sleep and was up when it turned midnight on my cousins watch, when there was a loud bang on the door. My uncle and aunt came out of the bedroom, my uncle holding a rifle, just as the door was taken off its hinges. A giant man stepped through the door, named Hagrid. Turns out he is a half giant. 

But anyway, my darling uncle was stupid enough to threaten Hagrid, who was able to bend the end of his gun. I was so surprised to get a birthday cake from a man didn't even know, when own supposed family never cared. He told me I was a wizard. Which I had a hard time believing, since I had always been referred to as a freak or told I was worthless. In my mind, I was thinking how could someone like me have something like magic. He gave my cousin a pigs tail when he was stealing my cake, then took me to Diagon Alley to get my school things. 

While I was there I went to Gringotts and found out my parents had left me money. Probably a lot more money than even I know, with Dumbledore trying to control me. But I'm getting ahead there. I got all of my school things, including a wand that was the brother wand of Voldemort's. Said wand was snapped and burned by my uncle at the beginning of the summer. Then Hagrid got me Hedwig a snow owl, who thankfully I left with my adopted brothers, so she is safe. Hagrid then took me to the Kings Cross station and told me to go to platform 9 and 3/4. I luckily saw and got directions onto the platform. I didn't realize this was a ploy to get me as a friend for her youngest son and a husband for her youngest daughter so they could have my money when I was killed off. 

The two oldest Weasleys and the twins are the only people I've been able to trust. My brothers. During that year I met one of my godfathers, though I'm guessing he didn't know because he hated me. One of my teachers had Voldemort somehow infused to the back of his head and was after a stone that would help bring him back. I did as Dumbledore planned and stopped him, almost dying. Then every year since I've gone through some sort of trial that I almost died from. Including fighting a basilisk, almost getting my soul ripped out by creatures that take away all the happiness from the world, then having to fight against a dragon, merpeople and God knows what in a tournament.

Then my blood was used to bring Voldemort back, he tortured me and almost killed me before I got away. Then finally just this last year I found out there is a connection between our minds. He used that connection against me to get the prophecy, but I broke the orb it was held in. While we where in the Ministry where he had lured me to, my other godfather, the one who doesn't hate me, was killed by his cousin. 

Then Dumbledore and Voldemort dueledand Voldemort invaded my mind. As he sifted through my memories, he found some memories that had been wiped from my memory that had to do with my 'friends' talking about killing me and such. He also saw the abuse. He told me to stay out of the war and that he would leave me alone. He was after Dumbledore, not me. Then Dumbledore tried to tell me I had to destroy Voldemort and blah blah blah. Even though I'm just a student. It's not possible for me to take down a wizard who in his 70s. Then finally I went back to my relatives home and almost got beaten to death, then came here." He finally looked over at Kurt. Said person was glaring at the opposite wall, faintly growling. Harry placed his hand on Kurt's, which was resting on the pew, and yellow eyes looked into green.

"How could zay do zat to you? Say zay are your friends and zen try to get you killed and get what belongs to you. Or leave you in a house zat za people inside have tried to kill you on a daily basis! It is unbelievable!"He said, jumping up and pacing back and forth. The sight made Harry's breath catch in his throat. He was even more beautiful when angry. But what got him most was that such a beautiful creature could be angry on his behalf. He was just a broken boy who was forced to grow up too fast. That was unbelievable.


	4. Red Heads and Dour Ravens

Kurt was pacing in front of the occupied pew, muttering in German, tail whipping back and forth of its own accord. He couldn't believe someone could do such a thing to another person. Pretend to care about them only because they wanted to get money and power. It was disgusting! It made his blood boil,  
Harry on the other hand was staring at the beautiful blue creature in front of him in disbelief. Most people would have freaked out by now. But Kurt was just angry on his behalf. It was amazing. They both brought out of their thoughts by the sound of footsteps at the door. Two sets of footsteps. Identical footsteps. Harry knew them right away, while Kurt tensed up, ready to grab Harry and teleport away if he had to. Until Harry spoke.  
"Gred! Forge! I'm fine, dear brothers." Kurt still looked wary of them as they started running toward Harry's voice, but he stayed by Harry's side. Two red heads came into view. They looked at Kurt for a moment, before looking at Harry on the pew and grimacing.  
"You call this okay!?" They yelled as one. This was far from okay. Harry was lucky they had brought Snape along. Speaking of which, said Slytherin walked through the door, and Kurt teleported away. There were too many people around. Harry glared at the twins and Snape.  
"Look what you did! You scared him away!" He growled out at the dour man, who just glared at him in return.  
"Shut up, Potter! It's not my fault that he is skidish! You need to be healed! Or are you really as stupid as Dumbledore would have everyone believe, and not want to be healed? To just go with the pain for now, let it heal on its own?! I think not, brat!" The ravens squared off in a staring contest until finally, Harry growled and looked away. Snape smirked and proceeded to do a scanning spell over the smaller raven's body. He didn't even flinch when there was a 'Bamf' sound, and Kurt appeared behind Harry. Severus didn't look at him, but spoke to him in a uncharacteristically soothing manner.  
"We won't judge you on your appearance or abilities, you know. We are wizards. We have seen far more bizarre things then a blue man, with a tail that can teleport. I'm actually quite surprised that you are not afraid of us, and what we can do." He looked up to see Kurt just shrug his shoulders, but not look up at him. He only had eyes for Harry. This again caused Severus to smirk. Oh fun it will be to mess with them.


	5. Chapter 5

THIRD POV

After an hour of intense spell weaving on Severus' part, Harry was completely healed, though still malnourished. After a pepper-up potion, Harry was good to go to Gringotts. Harry sat up, with the unneeded help of Kurt (not that it was protested) and looked at his second godfather.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not grateful, but you are the last person I would expect to help me. It's quite obvious that you have hated me since you first laid eyes on me in First Year. So, why?" He asked, giving the raven haired man a guarded look. The man sighed and sat down heavily next to Harry, making the boy tense up in reflex. Harry turned and obsidian locked with emerald as Severus answered.

"I don't hate you. I never actually did. I couldn't let Dumbledore know that you meant anything to me. Not many people are aware your mother and I had been best friends since childhood. Dumbledore knew, but thought we hadn't spoken since our falling out in the end of Fifth Year. In our school years, your father and I were worse than you and Draco have been over the years. Then there was Black and the others but that's for another time." He said leaning back against the pew and closing his eyes as he continued.

"Your father used to try everything in his power to humiliate me, and get Lily away from me because he was jealous of me, and he freely admitted it when your mother was pregnant. He was jealous because she would hang around with me, and wouldn't give him the time of day.

I had already become 'friends' with Lucius in hopes of being accepted by the rest of Slytherin and had fallen for the sweet promises spouted by the Dark Lord. I like you had been hated and abused at home for my magic by my muggle father. That coupled with the tortures I endured at the hands your father and his friends, I so badly wished to belong. And I was naïve and desperate enough to believe I would find that by being branded as a Death Eater.

Everything finally came to a head during our Fifth Year when your father and co. decided it would be funny to pants me and levitate me upside down near the Black Lake while the majority of the school was out there on a hot day. Your mother helped me, and your father mocked me for that fact. In my moment of anger, a moment I still regret to this day, I called Lily a mudblood. I apologized profusely, but she said that she couldn't be friends with a Death Eater wannabe. So, I became a Death Eater and we didn't speak again until the summer before our Seventh Year. We kept our friendship a secret until Lily found out she was pregnant with you.

Surprisingly your father, Black, and Lupin all apologized to me for the problems we caused and told me how they no longer trusted Dumbledore. They weren't going to join the Dark Lord but, they weren't going to oppose him either. They decided to become neutral in the war. And when you were born I was also made your godfather. I promised I would do anything in my power to protect you. I now know that I failed you, but know that I never hated you." He tensed as he ended his speech, waiting for Harry to speak.

"I already knew you were my godfather." He said simply. Severus jerked upright and whipped to look at the boy on his left.

"How?" He asked warily. Harry gave him a wry smile.

"When I followed McGonagal, Fudge, and Madam Rosemerta upstairs to find out about Sirius, I wanted to find out who my godmother was. I found a spell that would reveal my godparents and imagine my surprise when I saw I had three godfathers and two godmothers. Godfathers Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and a man named James Howlette, also known as Logan or the Wolverine." Kurt gasped at the last name, causing four pairs of eyes to be directed at him.

"I know Logan. He iz with zee X-Men in Vestchester New York. I helped them last year against a man who vanted to kill all mutants, and almost succeeded. In the end the man died." Attention turned back to Harry when Kurt didn't speak any further.

"I guess we know where we are headed after Gringotts. Anyway, my godmothers were listed as Alice Longbottom and Charles Kovacs." Severus was nodding to the last part.(Important side note, I'm mixing in Watchmen vaguely. Charles Kovacs is the daughter of Walter Kovacs, also known as Rorschach. You'll find out more as we go.) He also did not seem surprised to hear either names.

"Alice makes sense. Lily was also Longbottom's godmother. And Charlie isn't much of a surprise either. She is also in New York. More times than not she is in Manhattan, but I've heard of her going to Westchester a few times." Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at Severus.

"You sound like you know her well." He said, highly suspicious of the man next to him. He was given a bemused smirk.

"That's because I do. Charles, or Joe as Lucius and I've always called her, is my cousin who was in the same year as the rest of us. She was also a Slytherin. Our fathers were half brothers. Her mother was the younger sister of that Logan you mentioned. Her mother was killed by another cousin of hers named Grayson. But neither of her parents had magic, even if her mother was a mutant…" A dreamy voice interrupted him form the door.

"And she is also one of the rare mutants to gain the mutation from the mother. Like Kurt gained his skin from his mother Mystique, even if he gained his mutation from his father Azazel." Everyone was looking at the door when Luna and Neville stepped from the shadows, both with grins on their faces.

TBC

A/N: I really wanted to get to Gringotts in this chapter but my muse ran away with me. A lot of the stuff in this chapter were not planned and kinda just happened. I hope you guys liked the chapter and I hope for feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men.

THIRD POV

Harry grinned right back and ran to Luna to pull her into his arms. Kurt was wary of this one. She knew about him. She knew things that he had only just recently learned himself. The only reason he wasn't leaving was because Harry seemed to be completely at ease around her. For now he would reserve judgement. Harry pulled back and had a puzzled look on his face, looking between the blond girl and the group who had shown up first.

"Okay, I know better than to ask how Luna found me, but how did you two find me?" He asked, looking from the one he claimed as his younger sister to those he had claimed as his older brothers. They gave him a grin and pulled out two necklaces that were duplicates of one that Harry wore around his neck. The twins had given it to him this past Christmas. Harry didn't even ask what enchantments they had used to pull that off and just went with it. Luna cut in again.

"We need to put glamours on Harry and Kurt so we can go to Gringotts. Oh Fred, George, you probably won't be Weasleys for much longer." With that cryptic little message she went silent and gestured to Severus to perform the spells. Harry became a little taller with straight shoulder length auburn hair and dull brown eyes. Kurt stayed relatively the same, besides adding more fingers, removing his tail from sight and changing his natural colors. He now had pale skin, brown hair and eyes. He kept looking at his hands in awe, until Luna pulled something from inside her robes and held it out for everyone to grab. It was a chipped teapot. Kurt was confused as to it's purpose but he followed everyone elses example and grabbed it. A moment later Luna mumbled something and he felt like something hooked into his navel and pulled.

A moment later he was landing on a cobble stone street. He caught Harry as he started to fall down. Harry smiled up at him before frowning in confusion.

"How did you not fall? I've done this a few times now, and I never land on my feet." He said the last part in a grumble. Kurt grinned down at him.

"I have a lot of practice vith balance. I used to be a acrobat in zee Munich Circus." He replied as they started to follow the others. After a few minutes a red blur ran at Severus screaming something that sounded suspiciously like Russy, before hugging and almost knocking him off his feet. Severus pried the offender off his person and looked down to find a woman who looked to be in her early twenties with hair in a style similar to his own, that was a brighter red than even the twins. Which Harry thought to be an impossible feat. Severus' eyes widened in recognition.

"Joe!? What are you doing here?!" He said as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The one christened as Joe, or as the others figured must be Charles Kovacs, became serious instantly, her face showing no emotion.

"You know how get those feelings sometimes?" She asked, pausing for Severus to answer with a nod. "Well, yesterday for some reason I just knew I had to be at Gringotts today. So here I am. Now do I smell who I think I smell?" She asked eyes flicking to Harry, then back to her cousin. They stared at each other for a few moments before Charlie nodded to her cousin and started back toward Gringotts. Severus decided to make small talk to break the tension.

"So, how is Alex? I haven't heard from him since graduation." He asked, looking straight ahead as he waited for an answer.(Alex is Alexander Veidt. Son of Ozymandais and one of Charlie's childhood friends. Another two I will probably mention at some point are the twin son and daughter of Lady Twilight and Nite Owl. They are Markus and Mikayla Driberg. All of the Watchman's kids were witches and wizards. It was a gift from Dr. Manhattan to all but Charlie and Alex. She was that way normally and I'm saying the Veidts are a pureblood family who usually went to Durmstrang but Alex went to Hogwarts to stick with Charlie. The Dreiberg twins are a year older than the rest.) Charlie smiled.

"He is doing very well. He finally got his head out of his ass and asked Markus out. I get free porn in our living room now." She giggled when she looked to see all of them either blushing, gaping at her, or both. The next comment brought out a full out laugh.

"You spent far too much time around the Comedian as a child." Severus said in exasperation, shaking his head. "What would your father say if he heard you say stuff like that?" Charlie just got a smirk on her face.

"We both know what he would say. And I stopped listening to what he said a long time ago. As much as I love him, my godfather was a better influence by far. Even if he became a dark lord." Severus smirked and nodded.

"He was a better influence than a lot of people. And everyone thinks he hates muggleborns. But, he has one as his goddaughter and heir." Harry's eyes got wide as he finally figured out who they were talking about. He left Kurt's side to walk on the other side of Charlie, whispering to her.

"The Dark Lord is your godfather?!" The woman smiled at him.

"Yes. My mother considered him her best friend before she died. She didn't have anyone else outside her older brothers she would trust with me if something happened to her and my father. As fate would have it, they were both dead by the time I was ten and I was raised through my school years by him." Harry was in shock, as he dropped back to Kurt's side. He spent his entire life thinking that Voldemort was sadistic person who hated muggleborns and would torture and kill them. But here was one, who not only had he not killed, he had raised for a good portion of her life. He knew that Dumbledore had been lying to him his whole life, but this was still a shock. As Harry was lost in his thoughts, they had walked into Gringotts, and Kurt had been guiding him the whole way. Now was the moment of truth.

A/N: Okay I'm sorry we haven't actually gotten to what will happen in Gringotts yet, but that is actually going to take a bit of work, but I'm already working on it. I also wanted to bring in Charlie and explain some of the other characters I plan to bring in at some point. And it again ran away on its own.


	7. Chapter 7

THIRD POV

Just as Charlie and Severus were going to go up to the front desk, they were stopped by a glowering Remus. He glared at all of them, hissing out through clenched teeth. "Do you know that the Order is looking for all of you? Even you Charlie! They sent me to watch Gringotts. Give me one reason not to call the Order." He said, looking straight at Harry. Said boy glared right back.

"Remus you can either come with us and find out, or I will have my godparents stun you and banish you somewhere till we are long gone." He hissed out, standing his ground. Remus looked torn until Neville stepped up and spoke.

"Professor Lupin, I know you care about Harry. And I can tell you if you call Dumbledore, you will just be causing him harm." Remus gave him a piercing look and nodded his head when Neville held his ground. He fell into step with his old schoolmates as they walked up to the front of the bank with their little group. They let Harry come up to the front of the group, it being him they were there for. He waited for the goblin to stop what he was doing before speaking.

"I would like to take an inheritance test and then check my vaults, if that is at all possible." The goblin gave a nod and waved another goblin over. Said goblin, who turned out to be Griphook, led them down a very ornate hallway and into an equally ornate office. Another goblin was sitting behind the desk and waved them in. The glamours on both Kurt and Harry were disabled, which caused the goblin to grin.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It is good that you were finally able to come to us. I take it that you haven't gotten any of our letters?" The goblin, who had yet to name himself asked. Harry in one of the three chairs in front of the desk, with Kurt motioning for Charlie and Luna to take the others.

"You would be correct. Now, not to be rude, but what do I call you?" It was Charlie who answered.

"This Harry is Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, and most trusted of the Goblin King." Aforementioned goblin nodded his head in conformation, before another goblin came in with a vial and a parchment, handing it to his superior. Ragnok laid the parchment out and handed the vial to Harry.

"Now Mr. Potter, you most put three drops of blood in the vial, shake it, and then pour it on the parchment." Harry did as asked, and they all watched as words started to appear.

Hadrian James Charlus Potter Black Gryffindor Peverall

Mother: Lilian Joan Potter nee Evans (ADOPTED)

Father: James Charlus Potter

Maternal Grandfather: Jareth , Goblin King

Maternal Grandmother: Arethusa, Princess of Nymphs

Paternal Grandfather: Charlus Augustus Potter

Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Narcissa Potter nee Black

GodFathers:

James "Logan" Howlete A.K.A. Wolverine

Sirius Orion Black

Severus Tobias Snape

GodMothers:

Alice Luanne Longbottom nee Prewitt

Charles Josephine Worthington nee Kovacs (Hehe, bet you didn't see that coming:P)

Titles

Crowned Prince and Heir of Goblin Throne

Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter

Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverall

Heir of Merlin

Heir of Morgana La Fey

Everyone was gaping at the paper and Ragnok actually got up and ran out of the room. After a moment Severus turned to his cousin and glared at her.

"You got married and didn't even tell me?!" Charlie smiled sheepishly.

"If it makes you feel better no one besides us and Warren know. We were keeping it a secret for now." Severus was stopped from retorting by a flash and a bunch of glitter falling directly in front of Charlie. Said women was coughing and waving her arms in front of her, trying to clear the air before growling to the man who appeared with the glitter.

"Seriously man! What is with you and the glitter!" Said man just grinned before turning to Harry and looking him over.

Everyone in the room did the same with the newcomer, excluding Charlie. The man had crazily spiked blonde hair, two different colored eyes one the same shade as Harry's eyes, high slanted eyebrows, and seemed to wear glittery makeup. He also wore bizarre clothing. (No idea how to describe it. Just look up a pic of him.) After a few minutes he smiled down at Harry.

" So you're my grandson? I must say I'm surprised. We had thought your mother was dead. I would take you back with me, but Mrs. Worthington would fight me first. And I rather not cross blades with her again anytime soon. Nuada taught her far too well." He said, glancing and the woman, who looked rather smug, before looking back to Harry. "But, the goblins will do anything you ask, and I will be sending Griphook with you under a fae glamour." He then handed Harry one of his magic orbs. "If you ever need me, just look at this and call for me. I will appear in the orb, or come in person if need be. For now I should probably remove the bonds on your fae heritage. That is if you want me too." Harry smiled.

"I would rather like that, thank you," In a flash of light, Harry under went a metamorphosis. When the light cleared he had long black hair that fell in waves, one eye a duller green than the other, slanted eyebrows and was slightly curvy. More than likely from his nymph side. He stayed the same 5'4" to his disappointment. All in all, to Kurt anyway, he was even more beautiful. Harry got up and to everyone's surprise hugged Jareth, before bidding him farewell and the king disappearing in a cloud of glitter.

Ragnok came in panting then scowled at the glitter littering his office. Harry was about to speak when Charlie cut him off, and turned to look at the twins.

"How would you two like to be blood adopted?" They both gaped at her, and Severus arched an eyebrow at the inquiry.

"Wouldn't you need to consult your husband, before gaining two sons?" He said in irritation. She gave him cheeky grin.

"I already did. Nuala came to me a month ago telling me she had gotten one of her rare visions and saw me and Warren blood adopting a pair of red headed twins. So I talked to him, and I have the potion with our blood right here." She said, holding up two vials of black potion. She then turned back to the twins who looked at each other and grinned before grinning and nodding. She held the vials out to the twins and they uncorked them and downed the contents instantly. They both started grimacing in pain before collapsing on the floor as they changed. After about five minutes of tense silence they stood up and grinned. They both threw themselves at Charlie screaming Mummy, tackling her and the chair to the floor.


End file.
